Guess
by Julia Malfoy1
Summary: EAT BUGS AND DIE!!!!! sorry, im crazy, but please do read the story.


Ginny made her way through the quickest shortcuts she knew to get to her common room. 

_Aah, Griffindor. Braveness, loyalty and….What was it? Tolerance?_

_Who cares!_

The reason she was rushing was because she couldn't wait to see Harry and tell him that they were both going on the Canada exchange!!!

The exchange had been announced by Dumbledore a few weeks ago and the results where posted this morning. It was where four students from Hogwarts went to Roumella on an exchange for three months and took classes. Ginny had signed up and made Harry do the same (just friends) and they had both made it!

Ginny turned the corner and ran strait into the one person she wasn't in the mood to see (not that she ever was…). Malfoy.

"Watch it Weaslette." He spoke, His voice cold and sharp as usual but with a hint of anticipation.

"Oh, please spare me." She said. "At least I'll be rid of you for a while!"

"Ah, so you heard? It was obviously the right choice to-" He was sharply interrupted by Ginny.

"What are you blabbering on about now?"

"The fact that _I _shall be going on a three month trip as an exchange to Rumellea, The finest school in the wizarding world. But I suppose that _you_ wouldn't have heard of that-" He was again interrupted but this time because as he looked at Ginny he saw that she looked positively mortified, as you would be too in her situation.

"…Uh, Weaslette?" he asked looking confused.

She immediately woke up from her trance and snapped back to attention.

"The one chance I have to get rid of all the assholes in this school and you have to wreck it!" she cried and bolted down the corridor.

An astonished Draco starred after her. He was slightly confused by her outburst…

_What's up with Weaselette? _

* * *

Ginny arrived at the Fat Lady portrait and gasped for air. She had bolted the whole way back from her encounter with Malfoy.  In the six years she had been at this school she had copped so much from the jerk. Only last year he had put a potion on her books so that they were replaced with love potions. When she had to read aloud in Transfiguration…

"Godric the gorgeous."  She said as the portrait swung open to reveal Harry who was apparently about to leave. 

"Oh Harry, We got accepted to the Exchange! Isn't it horrible?"

Harry stared at her and then squealed (rather like a girl).

"Horrible? That's the best news I've heard all year!"

Hermione rushed down the stairs at lightning speed at the sound of the squeal.

"Ginny? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Noooooo." Ginny wailed and collapse strait into Harry's outstretched arms. A year ago Ginny would have been to shy to do this but Ginny had gotten over that at the same time she'd gotten over Harry.

She was now proving it by getting his favorite robes covered in her salty tears.

"What's wrong?" Mio (Hermione) asked comfortingly.

"My trip is ruined!" She wailed before collapsing into a new batch of tears. "Mal-ferret (sniff, sniff) is coming."

"Oh." Said Mio as her face went red. Last year "Mal-ferret" had saved her life on the quidditch pitch and it had resulted in a serious crush.

Which (quite embarrassingly) he did not return.

Mio handed Ginny some tissues and quietly walked upstairs.

_What's up with her?  _Harry wondered.   

"What's up with her?" Asked Ginny.

"I don't know, but it does happens every time someone mentions Malfoy." Harry shrugged.

At the sound of his name Ginny got up, suddenly angry, out of tears and began to pace to room.

"If only there was a way to make him not go…." She wondered aloud "…We could always set a dementor on him…" (Harry cringed at that) "…or tie him up in the forest and…"

"Hire a prostitute to do ungodly things to him?" Harry suggested.

"Actually I was going to say leave him to Aragog but your idea works too."

"Look Gin, we can still have some fun." Said Harry going suddenly serious.

Ginny didn't even manage a weak smile.

"If he goes, I stay." She said firmly.

* * *

"Harry, get off me this instant!!!" yelled Ginny. Harry had literally carried her on the boat the Roumella (the exchange school in Canada under Niagara Falls) with Blaise (A/N: Blaise is female in this story) and Draco and had then sat on her until they couldn't see land.

He got of the small girl and took the seat next to her hoping that she would forgive him and try to enjoy the trip. But he didn't know Ginny…No sooner had that happened then she got up, turned to him and screamed-

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU ARE A UNGREATFUL, LYING @$$HOLE AND I HATE YOU!!!" 

She then turned on her heel and stamped of in the direction of reception.

_Was that a mistake? Let's hope she has a better temper than her brothers…_

* * *

"What do you mean? There has to be some kind of mistake?" said Draco to the girl at reception who had just told him he would be spending the night in a cabin with Ginny.

"I refuse to share with a Weasley!" he exclaimed.

"I'm very sorry Sir but it can't be changed." Said the (bored) receptionist who was desperate for her coffee break.

"Fine. Just gimme the key." He said with his arms across his chest sounding very much like a five year old.

She handed him a key and he then turned to leave. On his way out he met with none other than Ginny (A/N: what a surprise…). It took him a minute to recognize her as she had a gorgeous tan and was wearing a summer dress which was much more revealing than the Hogwarts robes (Well that isn't saying much but…). 

He focused and found his voice.

"Well it looks as if I'll be seeing you tonight Weasel."

"Not if I can help it."

At that Draco snorted, sneered and left.

_I wonder what he meant by that?_

* * *

When Ginny found out what had happened she went crazy. But no matter what she did they couldn't change it so now she was lying on her bed reading the exchange pamphlet (Harry hadn't packed her a book).

Four students from each school may be chosen. Two boys—Two girls. They will be set up in a small apartment inside one of the towers (or passages) and then later sorted into houses. They will also…

Ginny had purposely locked the door but she now heard a key.

_Damn, I should have known._

She looked up to see Malfoy walk through the door.

"Find your way back from Blaise then?" she asked in a very accusing tone.

"You think your smart weasel, but guess what? In Scotland I hear that they tie weasels up by their tails with string and drown them in the lake." He spat.

She giggled as Harry's plan of Draco "tied up" came to mind.

Malfoy looked shocked but soon recovered. 

"You think what I just said was funny? What I find funny is that the people on this ship put us in the same cabin! I mean redheads and blondes don't mix."

_Wait, was that a joke?_

She secretly smiled and glanced over to him. I was obvious that he had been swimming as he was dripping all over the place.  

_He's kinda cute. In a retarded kind of way…_

"Or should I say class, and a disgrace to the word pureblood."

_…This is going to be a long three months._

* * *


End file.
